Strange Tales Vol 1 134
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * ** * * ** Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Earth Be My Battleground | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Being shunted back to Earth's dimension following his battle with Shazana, Doctor Strange once more becomes a target of Baron Mordo who is still benefiting from an entire army of followers and having his mystical might bolstered by Dormammu's powers. However in the Dark Dimension Clea helps Doctor Strange gain the upper hand by unleashing the Mindless Ones in order to keep Dormammu busy long enough for Strange to bind Mordo and his minions in molecules. With Mordo defeated, Doctor Strange returns to the Ancient One and probes his master's mind to learn that the one entity that may be able to save him is known as Eternity. Meanwhile, having restored order to the Dark Dimension, Dormammu begins to wonder who caused the Mindless Ones to get out. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** Wraiths Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** *** * ** * * * Items: * * * * Dormammu's Enchanted Triangle * Spells ** ** ** ** | Notes = Continuity Notes The Challenge of... The Watcher! * The Watcher is forbidden to interfere in the actions of others due to a solemn vow of non-interference. This was due to the fact that the last time the Watchers got involved in the lives of other races it led to the Prosilican race annihilating itself, as seen in and expanded upon in . * As revealed in the second story of , the wizard seen here is not the real Merlyn but actually an impostor who went by the aliases Mad Merlin and the Maha Yogi. * According to this is a divergent version of Kang. That tale explains that while this Kang was active in Camelot, the true Kang was observing his foes the Avengers (As seen in ). Eventually, the Prime Kang formed the Council of Kangs in to eliminate all his alternate selves. Unknown to Kang at the time, his future self Immortus had the minds of every slain Kang transferred into a Psycho-Globe. Later all these memories were transferred into the mind of the Prime Kang in . Earth Be My Battleground! * The Ancient One's assistant Hamir is not identified by name until . * Clea is also unnamed here, she is first identified by name in . * Dormammu mentions the oath that he made to Doctor Strange the he would not attack the Earth. This pact was made in . Publication Notes * This is the last issue of Strange Tales to feature a Human Torch/Thing Solo story, next issue the feature is replaced with Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * The narrator of the second story misspells "ectoplasmic" as "ecoplasmic" | Trivia = | Recommended = * Kang previously appeared in . He will appear next in . | Links = }}